The present invention relates to a voiced instruction identification system for controlling a mechanical or electric device such as powered artificial hands or manipulators by encoding voice signals.
In said type of systems proposed in the prior art, various voice signals from a person constituting a voice source (hereinafter shall be referred to as a source person) have been subjected to frequency analysis to be stored as separate patterns in a memory, and a voice signal generated subsequently thereto by the source person has been subjected to the same frequency analysis to be compared with said stored patterns for determining what kind of voice signal the latter is. However, in such a method according to the prior art as mentioned herein-above, the pattern comparison has encountered many difficulties, because voice signals from the same source person differ from day to day or from time to time in respects of the interval between syllables or pronounciation and, besides, devices required for such prior art systems have been large in size and expensive in cost of production.
The present invention has been achieved with a view to overcoming the aforesaid shortcomings of prior art systems.